Massage
Massage is the practice of applying structured pressure, tension, motion or vibration- manually or with mechanical aids- to the soft tissues of the body, including muscles, connective tissue, tendons, ligaments, and joints, to achieve a beneficial response. A form of therapy, massage can be applied to parts of the body or successively to the whole body, to heal injury, relieve psychological stress, manage pain, and improve circulation. Where massage is used for its physical and psychological benefits, it may be termed "therapeutic massage therapy" or manipulative therapy. A more poetic definition could be: massage is the art, culture and science of touch. Massage can also be a part of lovemaking for many couples, and often takes place in the context of sex work. As massage is a lightly regulated industry, clients are advised to get references, ask questions and judge for yourself. In commercial settings, massage techniques involve the client being treated lying down on a massage table or in a massage chair, or on a mattress on the floor. Except for modalities such as Thai Massage or Barefoot Deep Tissue, the massage subject is generally unclothed, and the body may be "draped" with towels or sheets. This also helps keep the client warm. In some jurisdictions it is required that certain areas such as the genitals on both genders and the breast/nipple area on women be draped at all times. Due to the necessary physical contact between the practitioner and the client, sexual arousal (or signs of it) is possible, but rarely intentional. In Swedish, the most popular style in the USA, the treatment may start with the client face up or down for the first part of the session: the client then rolls over (draped by the towels or sheets) for the second half of the session. Relaxation is necessary for maximum therapeutic benefits to be achieved. Massage Basics Communication Good communication is essential to effective massage. In a commercial setting, the client is encouraged to communicate the type of treatment expected, for example relaxation or pain relief, full body massage or focus on a specific area, the amount of pressure that is comfortable, preferred techniques, and past medical history and current physical condition. Pressure Most types of massage can be performed with pressure ranging from superficial to deep. The ideal amount for therapeutic massage is when the receiver experiences some discomfort ("hurts good"), which activates the body's natural healing response. If it is too deep, the result may be another trauma to the body. Some soreness after the massage is acceptable if it lasts less than one or two days, but if the soreness lasts longer or if there is any visible bruising, it usually means the massage was too deep. Strokes The basic strokes of Swedish massage are always taught to a massage therapist in training. There are essential to the Western style of massage. There are five major strokes in Swedish massage: effleurage, pestrissage, tapotoment, friction and vibration. Interestingly, the strokes have Swedish origin but are named by French words. Types of massage There are well over 150 types of massage therapy. Various styles of massage have developed from a number of sources. Barefoot Deep Tissue Barefoot Deep Tissue is a blend of Eastern barefoot techniques with Western manual medicine. Because the therapist can apply a broad range of pressure with ease and does not have to strain, more effort and concentration can be used to manipulate tissue, release fascia, as well as search for and attack trigger points and other problems, regardless of client's size or build. Clients remain loosely clothed and no oil is used, yet the therapeutic results are greater than that from Swedish massage techniques. Sessions may last 2 minutes or well over an hour. There is no walking on the back. John Harris, the proceleusmatic mentor who worked in the 1984 Olympics and developed this modality, states that the combination offers a potent new tool for powerfully satisfying, effective deep tissue massage and Trigger Point work regardless of client's size or build. Paul Svacina has a technical explanation of the benefits at svacina.com/barefoot.html Bowen therapy Bowen Technique involves a rolling type movement over fascia, muscles, ligaments, tendons and joints. The practitioner may stimulate several points in a session, identifying, as in other forms of massage, areas of built-up stress in the muscles or areas of postural dysfunction. Breema Breema bodywork is performed on the floor with the recipient fully clothed. It consists of rhythmical and gentle leans and stretches which leads to deep relaxation, increased vitality, and stimulation of the self-healing processes of the body. Sessions can be any length of time, although 50 minutes is common. There are also self-Breema exercises. The essence of Breema is expressed in the Nine Principles of Harmony. The Breema Center is located in Oakland, California, and there are Breema practitioners and instructors in many locations around the world. Chair massage A Chair Massage is, by far, the most convenient method of massage therapy. Chair massages last about 15 minutes and are done while fully clothed. A chair massage promotes better circulation and muscle stimulation. This form of massage reduces tension in the back, neck and shoulders providing deep relaxation. Chair massages are also advantageous because chair massage practitioners will sometimes make work or housecalls. Chair massage can also be found in hotels, airports and convention centers. Chinese Tui Na massage (推拿) Tui Na is a form of Chinese massage (按摩) that is similar to Zhi Ya, but focusing more on pushing, stretching and kneading the muscle. Chinese Zhi Ya massage (指壓) Zhi Ya is a form of Chinese massage based on acupressure. It is similar to Tui Na massage except it focuses more on pinching and pressing at acupressure points. Deep muscle therapy Deep muscle therapy (created by Therese Pfrimmer), is a massage technique that focuses on using a very specific set of movements applied to all muscles and concentrating on all layers of the muscle that have become depleted of their regular blood and lymphatic flow. This technique aims to restore the circulation with its healing properties to the cellular level. Deep muscle therapy is widely used to treat the following ailments: carpal tunnel syndrome, neck and back pain, headaches, poor circulation, whiplash, and more. Deep tissue massage Deep tissue techniques are generally designed for more focused massage work. Working a specific joint, muscle or muscle group, the practitioner can access deeper layers of the soft tissue. Starting superficially and easing into the depth of the muscle slowly often allows more movement. This is the recommended approach in this modality since each person experiences pressure differently. If the pressure is applied too deeply or too quickly, the muscle may tighten to protect that area, and unnecessary damage or inflammation can be induced. Very little lubricant is used as the pressure doesn't travel much over the skin. The most commonly used 'tools' during deep tissue massage may include, 3 and 6 fingers, reinforced fingers, a flat elbow, opposing thumbs, the heel of the hand or foot, and the forearm. See also: Myofascial Release Effleurage Effleurage techniques can directly help to ease muscle tension and can help remove any toxins. This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. Erotic massage Erotic massage is a form of massage that includes the genitals and leads to sexual arousal and (sometimes) orgasm. Widely practiced by couples as part of lovemaking. Also sometimes practiced commercially, which may be illegal in some jurisdictions. See also Tantramassage. Esalen Massage The basis of Esalen Massage is traditional massage, which works in a very precise manner on the muscle and circulation systems. This is combined with the bodywork approach developed by Charlotte Selver, which emphasizes the deeply relaxing and emotional responses of the body when a conscious, structured and pleasant touch is applied. In addition, gentle rocking of the body, passive joint exercises and deep structural work on the muscles and joints, together with an energetic balancing of the body, are all part of this Esalen Massage “experience”. See also Esalen Massage. Foot or sole massage Foot massage, as practiced by the Chinese is performed in the context of chi, in that each spot on the sole of the foot corresponds to an internal organ, and the applied therapy is healing to one's overall well being. The theory supposes that an ailment of an internal organ will be associated with the nerve ending on the sole of the foot. Before the massage, the patient's feet are soaked for about ten minutes in a foot bath, typically a dark colored solution of hot water and Chinese herbs. The massage therapist uses liberal amounts of medicated cream, to moisturize the foot and to provide lubrication. The knuckles on the therapist's hand are usually used to provide a hard and smooth implement for the massage. As pressure is applied to the sole, theory holds that a healthy patient should not feel any strong pain. Painful spots, reflexologists believe, reflect illnesses of other parts of the body. The practitioner rubs and massages the painful spots to break down rough spots and accumulated crystals and increase circulation. The ailments are healed when the sore spots of the sole are treated and removed by massage. Based on this theory, some shoe liners are made with pressure points to stimulate the soles of the feet to promote better health of the overall body. The nature of these "crystals" has yet to be elucidated or demonstrated scientifically. Regardless of the actual correlation of reflexology to internal organs, many enjoy it for the mix of stimulation and relaxation. Lomilomi — Traditional Hawaiian Massage Lomilomi massage is an ancient art from the Hawaiian healing specialists. They were taught their art over 20 years and received their last instructions from their master on his death bed. Today there are many styles of Lomilomi, the main ones being the style of Big Island (Lomilomi Bis Island style) which was passed on by Aunty Margaret Machado, and Maui style form Uncle Kalua Kaiahua. On the island of Kaua'i, Kahu Abraham passed on what is today called Kahuna Bodywork or the temple style lomilomi. MA-URI massage MA-URI is a new form of massage introduced by Hemi Hoani Fox in 1990, who cites as its roots Hawaiian Lomi-Lomi Nui dance, claiming increased so-called energy flow within the body and mind. Focus is internal, upon breathing, intent, and concentration. Claimed benefits include mental and physical health. Study and advocation is primarily carried out at the MA-URI Institute, headed by Hemi and Katja Fox. It is currently difficult to find practitioners, though this may change as it grows more popular. Muscle Energy Technique (MET) There are two types of MET: 1) Post-Isometric Relaxation (PRI) is when the therapist uses the clients muscle to stretch the same muscle by stretching it to the point of bind, then getting the client to use this muscle by pushing against the therapist. When the client relaxes the therapist then moves the muscle to realign the muscle fibres therefore stretching the muscle. As an example, Muscle Energy Technique (MET) Post-Isometric Relaxation (PRI) can be applied to the calf when the client is lying supine on the treatment couch. The masseur can place one hand on the tibia just below the knee to isolate the knee preventing it from moving. The other hand is placed around the heal so that the masseurs forearm can be used to dorsiflex the foot. This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. 2) Reciprocal Inhibition (RI) is when the therapist uses a client’s muscle to stretch the opposing muscle. The therapist takes the muscle that they are wishing to stretch to its point of bind. The therapist then gets the client to use the opposing muscle by moving away from the therapist. When the client relaxes the therapist then moves the muscle to realign the muscle fibres therefore stretching the muscle. As an example, Muscle Energy Technique (MET) Reciprocal Inhibition (RI) can be applied to the calf when the client is lying supine on the treatment couch. The masseur can place one hand on the tibia just below the knee to isolate the knee preventing it from moving. The other hand is placed around the heal so that the masseurs forearm can be used to dorsiflex the foot. This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. Myofascial release Myofascial Release refers to the manual technique for stretching or releasing the fascia with the aim to balance the body. Injuries, stress, trauma, overuse and poor posture can cause restriction to fascia. The goal of myofascial release is to release fascial restriction and allow the muscles to move freely. This is usually done by applying shear, compression or tension in various directions. This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. Myoskeletal alignment technique Myoskeletal Alignment Technique (MAT) identifies postural distortions to improve and prevent pain conditions. Proprioceptive Neuromuscular Facilitation (PNF) and myofacial techniques are used to lengthen tight/facilitated muscles while fiber activation techniques tone weak/inhibited muscles. MAT was developed by Erik Dalton. Neuromuscular therapy Neuromuscular Therapy (NMT) is used for pain relief and specific problems. Structural and postural imbalances are identified through an initial postural assessment. These are then addressed through systematic and site specific massage. NMT reduces pain, tension, postural imbalance, and lengthens and strengthens tissues. NMT was developed by Paul St. John. Petrissage Petrissage techniques can directly help to ease muscle tension and can help remove any toxins. This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. Scalp massage In some barber shops in Hong Kong, scalp massage often lasts 30 minutes to 45 minutes during shampooing of the hair. It is also very common in India, after applying oil on the hair. Shiatsu (指圧) Shiatsu is a form of Japanese massage based on acupressure. It is uncertain whether it originated from Chinese Zhi Ya. Soft Tissue Therapy The Assessment, Treatment and Management of Soft Tissue Injury, Pain and Dysfunction. Treatment techniques include: * Trigger point therapy for the alleviation of trigger points. * Myofascial (muscle and fascia) therapy for flexibility/mobility of the connective tissues of our body, or for alleviating fibrous adhesions and decreasing the severity of scars. * Broad handed techniques for reducing swelling or inflammation * Frictions for the ridding of adhesions between fascial layers, muscles, compartments and the like. Frictions also promote healing in tendon pathologies as well as decreasing pain perception. * Sustained pressure (digital pressures) to alleviate hypertonic (tight)areas within muscle and fascia * Other techniques such as Active Release Therapies, Myofascial Release and deep tissue massage are all derivatives of the techniques above. They are NOT unique techniques with unique results. * Stretching - static, dynamic, and/or PNF stretches (proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation) * Muscle Energy Technique (MET) * Exercise Prescription * Advice This is one of the techniques used by sports massage therapists. Stone massage Massage in which hot or cold stones, usually basalt or marble, are used to massage the body. Often the stones are placed on key energy points, such as Chakras or meridians, in order to improve energy flow and healing. Structural muscular balancing A gentle and effective technique that releases chronic contraction in the muscles. The nervous system is triggered to release contractions through compression applied to muscles placed in a shortened position. Swedish massage This style utilizes long, flowing strokes, often but not necessarily in the direction of the heart. Swedish massage is designed to increase circulation and blood flow. There are six basic strokes: effleurage, petrissage, friction, tapotement, compression and vibration. Oil, cream, or lotion is applied on the skin to reduce friction and allow smooth strokes. This style of massage is generally attributed to the Swedish fencing master and gymnastics teacher Per Henrik Ling (1776-1839). However, it was in fact the Dutch practitioner Johan Georg Mezger (1838-1909) who adopted the French names to denote the basic strokes under which he systemized massage as we know it today, as Swedish or classic massage. Somehow, the term Swedish Movement System was transposed to Swedish Massage System sometime during the second half of the 19th century. Ling’s system was the Swedish Movement System or Swedish Gymnastic Movement System. This may be how he has become incorrectly associated for so long with Swedish massage (see http://www.massagemag.com/2002/issue100/history100.htm). In Sweden, the term "Swedish massage" is not used. Tantramassage (Tantric massage) Original Tantramassage is a new form of massage developed in the early 80's by Andro, Andreas Rothe an experienced Tantra and Bodywork Teacher in Berlin / Germany. The method includes various massage techniques, elements from Bioenergetic, Yoga and Sexualtherapy. The word "Tantra" emphasizes the connection with the old Indian cultural background where the body is seen as the temple of the soul. Clients are in a passive role, supported by breathing techniques they experience a very deep and intense journey through their own body. Every Massage session lasts 90 Minutes or longer. The Tantramassage movement is very popular in Germany and Switzerland, some practitioners are organized in the Association of Tantramassage in Germany. Thai massage Known in Thailand as นวดแผนโบราณ (Nuat phaen boran, IPA ), correctly translates only as ancient massage or traditional massage, and also known as Thai ancient massage, traditional Thai massage, Thai physical massage, Thai yoga massage, yoga massage, Thai classical massage, Thai bodywork, passive yoga, or assisted yoga. It is usually soothing because of its emphasis on stretching and loosening the body. Its roots go back far into history, originating in India based on the Ayurveda, and then becoming popular in Thailand. The massage recipient changes into pajamas and lies on a mat or firm mattress on the floor. (It can be done solo or in a group of a dozen or so patients in the same large room.) The massage giver leans on the recipient's body using hands and forearms to apply firm rhythmic pressure to almost every part of the taker's body. The massage generally follows the SEN lines on the body-somewhat analagous to Chinese Meridians. In some gestures, legs and feet of the giver are used to fixate the body or limbs of the recipient. In other gestures, hands fixate the body, while the feet do the massaging action. Usually no oil is applied. A full course of Thai massage typically lasts two hours or more, and includes pulling fingers, toes, ears etc., cracking the knuckles, walking on the recipient's back, arching the recipient's back in a rolling action etc. There is a standard procedure and rhythm to the massage. Sometimes in a large group massage, the practitioners do the procedures in unison. A full massage in Thailand of typically two hours costs around 300 Thai Baht (8 USD in 2005) depending on location (it may cost 5 times more inside a five star hotel). On Phuket Island a variation called oil massage(or aromatherapy massage) popular with wellness tourists from Europe the Americas and East Asia is offered in many of the spas, saunas and massage salons: the naked body on the taker is annointed with aromatic herbal oils (lavender, jasmin, rose, sandalwood ect). The treatment becomes somewhat like Esalen massage: more relaxing than invigorating. Ill-informed practioners (as found on the beach and as outcall practioners)use cheap baby (mineral!) oil. Prices are higher than for traditional Thai massage: 200-300 baht per hour, 400-500 for two hrs. Trigger point therapy A trigger point is an area of a muscle (about 50 cells) that may refer pain sensations to other parts of the body. Trigger Point Therapy applies manual pressure, or CO2 injections, to these points. With the proper pressure, duration and location, immediate release of tension and improved muscular functioning may occur. This therapy has been known to diminish migraine pain, mock sciatica, mock carpal tunnel syndrome and other pain syndromes, and other symptoms that may have been misdiagnosed. This work is based upon the trigger point research and manuals of Dr. Janet Travell, President Kennedy's physician. A technical explanation can be found at www.svacina.com/triggerpoints.html Sometimes this work is incorporated into other styles of massage therapy such as neuromuscular therapy (NMT) or even Swedish. Massage therapist organizations International *The Associated Bodywork and Massage Professionals (ABMP) an international, for-profit, organization of professional massage therapists and bodyworkers. Australia * Massage Australia aims to provide the highest level of service to massage practitioners, students and enthusiasts in Australia. Running a massage business takes a lot of your time. Massage Australia is committed to providing practitioners with the services needed to build a more successful practice ... Canada *The Association of Massage Therapists and Wholistic Practitioners is a national not-for-profit association for people who provide massage therapy in Canada. Its members are massage therapists and other touch therapists throughout Canada, though their membership is primarily in Alberta. *The ACAM American-Canadian Association of Massagetherapists (en) or Association Can-American des Massothérapeutes (fr) is a national not-for-profit association for massage therapists in Canada and the US. Its members are massage therapists and other touch therapists throughout Canada, working to support and promote those therapies. *The Canadian Massage Therapist Alliance (CMTA) is a national alliance for provincial massage therapy associations in Canada (not individual membership). It consists of various provincial and territorial associations and works to promote and improve the profession. *The College of Massage Therapists of Ontario (CMTO) regulates the profession of massage therapy in the province of Ontario. *The Canadian Sports Massage Therapist Association (CSMTA) is the national, not-for-profit association for sports massage therapists working in Canada. It sets standards and provides certification for its members and also promotes the profession. United States *The American Massage Therapy Association (AMTA) is the largest 501 c (6) non-profit professional organization of massage therapists in the United States, although there are other professional organizations such as the Associated Massage and Bodywork Professionals (ABMP) *The National Certification Board for Therapeutic Massage and Bodywork (NCBTMB) is the only national certifying group of massage therapists in the United States. This is the test that professional massage therapists take in the US even if their states don't offer licensure, in an effort to demonstrate their knowledge. Over 34 U.S. states currently use it as a requirement for their state license as well. The certification earned by successful completion of the NCBTMB exam produced by the NCBTMB is NCTMB. See also *Acupressure *Alternative medicine *Bodywork *Metamorphic Technique *Physical contact *Physical therapy *Physical treatment methods References *Agren, A., & Berg, M. (2006). Tactile massage and severe nausea and vomiting during pregnancy--women's experiences: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 20(2) Jun 2006, 169-176. *Alnigenis, M. N. Y., Bradley, J. D., Wallick, J., & Emsley, C. L. (2001). Massage therapy in the management of fibromyalgia: A pilot study: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 9(2) 2001, 55-67. *Barlow, J. H., Powell, L. A., Gilchrist, M., & Fotiadou, M. (2008). The effectiveness of the training and support program for parents of children with disabilities: A randomized controlled trial: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 64(1) Jan 2008, 55-62. *Becker, K. A. (2004). Utilizing bodywork therapy with psychologically traumatized individuals: A study of the demographics of bodywork clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Billhult, A., Bergbom, I., & Stener-Victorin, E. (2007). Massage relieves nausea in women with breast cancer who are undergoing chemotherapy: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 13(1) Jan 2007, 53-57. *Billhult, A., Stener-Victorin, E., & Bergbom, I. (2007). The experience of massage during chemotherapy treatment in breast cancer patients: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 16(2) May 2007, 85-99. *Black, J. (2006). Review of The joy of erotic massage: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 21(1) Feb 2006, 117-118. *Brattberg, G. (1999). Connective tissue massage in the treatment of fibromyalgia: European Journal of Pain Vol 3(3) 1999, 235-244. *Braziel, A. (2002). The physiological and psychological effectiveness of massage therapy in the management of stress, anxiety and depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brooks, C. P., Woodruff, L. D., Wright, L. L., & Donatelli, R. (2005). The immediate effects of manual massage on power-grip performance after maximal exercise in healthy adults: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(6) Dec 2005, 1093-1101. *Brownlee, S., & Dattilo, J. (2002). Therapeutic Massage as a Therapeutic Recreation Facilitation Technique: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 36(4) 2002, 369-381. *Cambron, J. A., Dexheimer, J., & Coe, P. (2006). Changes in blood pressure after various forms of therapeutic massage: A preliminary study: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 12(1) Jan 2006, 65-70. *Carroll, R. (2002). Biodynamic massage in psychotherapy: Re-integrating, re-owning and re-associating through the body. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Cassileth, B. R., & Vickers, A. J. (2004). Massage Therapy for Symptom Control: Outcome Study at a Major Cancer Center: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 28(3) Sep 2004, 244-249. *Conley, V. M., & Kempson, D. (2007). Integrating massage into rural caregiving at end-of-life: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 23(1) Spr 2007, 51-53. *Cooke, M., Holzhauser, K., Jones, M., Davis, C., & Finucane, J. (2007). The effect of aromatherapy massage with music on the stress and anxiety levels of emergency nurses: Comparison between summer and winter: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(9) Sep 2007, 1695-1703. *Cullen, C., Field, T., Escalona, A., & Hartshorn, K. (2000). Father-infant interactions are enhanced by massage therapy: Early Child Development and Care Vol 164 2000, 41-47. *Cullen, L. A., & Barlow, J. H. (2004). A training and support programme for caregivers of children with disabilities: An exploratory study: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 55(2) Nov 2004, 203-209. *Cullen-Powell, L. A., Barlow, J. H., & Cushway, D. (2005). Exploring a massage intervention for parents and their children with autism: The implications for bonding and attachment: Journal of Child Health Care Vol 9(4) Dec 2005, 245-255. *Danna, T. M. (1999). Video Review: Gentle TouchReg. Infant Massage: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 13(3-4) Spr-Sum 1999, 315-317. *Danneskiold-Samsoe, B., & Bartels, E. M. (1999). Massage--is it really a reliable method of treatment? : European Journal of Pain Vol 3(3) 1999, 244-245. *Danoff-Burg, S., & Mosher, C. E. (2006). Predictors of Tanning Salon Use: Behavioral Alternatives for Enhancing Appearance, Relaxing and Socializing: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 11(3) May 2006, 511-520. *Das, K. S., & Das, N. (2004). Pre-partum udder massaging as a means for reduction of fear in primiparous cows at milking: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(1-2) Nov 2004, 17-26. *David, S. (2005). Massage Therapy Should not be Overlooked: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 8(5) Oct 2005, 902-903. *Davies, C. (2001). The trigger point therapy workbook: Your self-treatment guide for pain relief. Oakland, CA: New Harbinger Publications. *Diego, M. A., Dieter, J. N., Field, T., Lecanuet, J. P., Hernandez-Reif, M., Beutler, J., et al. (2002). Fetal activity following stimulation of the mother's abdomen, feet and hands: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 41(4) Dec 2002, 396-406. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., & Hernandez-Reif, M. (2008). Temperature increases in preterm infants during massage therapy: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 31(1) Jan 2008, 149-152. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Hart, S., Brucker, B., Field, T., et al. (2002). Spinal cord patients benefit from massage therapy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 112(2) Jan 2002, 133-142. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Shaw, J. A., Rothe, E. M., Castellanos, D., et al. (2002). Aggressive adolescents benefit from massage therapy: Adolescence Vol 37(147) Fal 2002, 597-607. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Shaw, K., Friedman, L., & Ironson, G. (2001). HIV adolescents show improved immune function following massage therapy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 106(1-2) Jan 2001, 35-45. *Diego, M. A., Field, T., Sanders, C., & Hernandez-Reif, M. (2004). Massage therapy of moderate and light pressure and vibrator effects on EEG and heart rate: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(1) Jan 2004, 31-45. *Dieter, J. N. I., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Emory, E. K., & Redzepi, M. (2003). Stable Preterm Infants Gain More Weight and Sleep Less after Five Days of Massage Therapy: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 28(6) Sep 2003, 403-411. *Duimel-Peeters, I. G. P., Hulsenboom, M. A., Berger, M. P. F., Snoeckx, L. H. E. H., & Halfens, R. J. G. (2006). Massage to prevent pressure ulcers: Knowledge, beliefs and practice. A cross-sectional study among nurses in the Netherlands in 1991 and 2003: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(4) Apr 2006, 428-435. *Durkin, J. L., Harvey, A., Hughson, R. L., & Callaghan, J. P. (2006). The effects of lumbar massage on muscle fatigue, muscle oxygenation, low back discomfort, and driver performance during prolonged driving: Ergonomics Vol 49(1) Jan 2006, 28-44. *Ernst, E. (2004). Manual Therapies for Pain Control: Chiropractic and Massage: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 20(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 8-12. *Escalona, A., Field, T., Singer-Strunck, R., Cullen, C., & Hartshorn, K. (2001). Improvements in the behavior of children with autism following massage therapy: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 31(5) Oct 2001, 513-516. *Feijo, L., Hernandez-Reif, M., Field, T., Burns, W., Valley-Gray, S., & Simco, E. (2006). Mothers' depressed mood and anxiety levels are reduced after massaging their preterm infants: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 29(3) Sep 2006, 476-480. *Ferber, S. G., Feldman, R., Kohelet, D., Kuint, J., Dollberg, S., Arbel, E., et al. (2005). Massage therapy facilitates mother-infant interaction in premature infants: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 28(1) Mar 2005, 74-81. *Ferber, S. G., Laudon, M., Kuint, J., Weller, A., & Zisapel, N. (2002). Massage therapy by mothers enhances the adjustment of circadian rhythms to the nocturnal period in full-term infants: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 23(6) Dec 2002, 410-415. *Field, T. (2001). Massage therapy facilitates weight gain in preterm infants: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 10(2) Apr 2001, 51-54. *Field, T. (2001). Touch. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Field, T. (2005). Touch Deprivation and Aggression Against Self Among Adolescents. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Field, T., Diego, M., & Hernandez-Reif, M. (2007). Massage therapy research: Developmental Review Vol 27(1) Mar 2007, 75-89. *Field, T., Diego, M. A., Hernandez-Reif, M., Deeds, O., & Figuereido, B. (2006). Moderate versus light pressure massage therapy leads to greater weight gain in preterm infants: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 29(4) Dec 2006, 574-578. *Field, T., Diego, M. A., Hernandez-Reif, M., Schanberg, S., & Kuhn, C. (2004). Massage therapy effects on depressed pregnant women: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 25(2) Jun 2004, 115-122. *Field, T., & Hernandez-Reif, M. (2001). Sleep problems in infants decrease following massage therapy: Early Child Development and Care Vol 168 2001, 95-104. *Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., & Diego, M. (2006). Newborns of depressed mothers who received moderate versus light pressure massage during pregnancy: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 29(1) Jan 2006, 54-58. *Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Diego, M., Feijo, L., Vera, Y., & Gil, K. (2004). Massage therapy by parents improves early growth and development: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 27(4) Dec 2004, 435-442. *Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Diego, M., Schanberg, S., & Kuhn, C. (2005). Cortisol Decreases and Serotonin and Dopamine Increase Following Massage Therapy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(10) Oct 2005, 1397-1413. *Field, T. M. (2007). Massage therapy effects. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Field, T. M., Sunshine, W., Hernandez-Reif, M., Quintino, O., Schanberg, S., Kuhn, C., et al. (1997). Massage therapy effects on depression and somatic symptoms in chronic fatigue syndrome: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 3(3) 1997, 43-51. *Gitau, R., Modi, N., Gianakoulopoulos, X., Bond, C., Glover, V., & Stevenson, J. (2002). Acute effects of maternal skin-to-skin contact and massage on saliva cortisol in preterm babies: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 20(2) May 2002, 83-88. *Goodfellow, L. M. (2003). The Effects of Therapeutic Back Massage on Psychophysiologic Variables and Immune Function in Spouses of Patients With Cancer: Nursing Research Vol 52(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 318-328. *Hamre, H. J., Witt, C. M., Glockmann, A., Ziegler, R., Willich, S. N., & Kiene, H. (2007). Rhythmical massage therapy in chronic disease: A 4-year prospective cohort study: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 13(6) Aug 2007, 635-642. *Hart, S., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., & Lundy, B. (1998). Preschoolers' cognitive performance improves following massage: Early Child Development and Care Vol 143 1998, 59-64. *Hart, S., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., Nearing, G., Shaw, S., Schanberg, S., et al. (2001). Anorexia nervosa symptoms are reduced by massage therapy: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 9(4) Win 2001, 289-299. *Hasson, D., Arnetz, B., Jelveus, L., & Edelstam, B. (2004). A Randomized Clinical Trial of the Treatment Effects of Massage Compared to Relaxation Tape Recordings on Diffuse Long-Term Pain: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 73(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 17-24. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Diego, M., & Field, T. (2007). Preterm infants show reduced stress behaviors and activity after 5 days of massage therapy: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 30(4) Dec 2007, 557-561. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Field, T., Ironson, G., Beutler, J., Vera, Y., Hurley, J., et al. (2005). Natural kiler cells and lymphocytes increase in women with breast cancer following massage therapy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(4) Apr 2005, 495-510. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Field, T., Krasnegor, J., & Theakston, H. (2001). Lower back pain reduced and range of motion increased after massage therapy: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 106(3-4) Feb 2001, 131-145. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Field, T., Largie, S., Diego, M., Manigat, N., Seoanes, J., et al. (2005). Cerebral palsy symptoms in children decreased following massage therapy: Early Child Development and Care Vol 175(5) Jul 2005, 445-456. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Field, T., Largie, S., Mora, D., Bornstein, J., & Waldman, R. (2006). Children with Down syndrome improved in motor functioning and muscle tone following massage therapy: Early Child Development and Care Vol 176(3-4) May 2006, 395-410. *Hernandez-Reif, M., Ironson, G., Field, T., Hurley, J., Katz, G., Diego, M., et al. (2004). Breast cancer patients have improved immune and neuroendocrine functions following massage therapy: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 57(1) Jul 2004, 45-52. *Hur, M.-H., Oh, H., Lee, M. S., Kim, C., Choi, A.-N., & Shin, G.-R. (2007). Effects of aromatherapy massage on blood pressure and lipid profile in Korean climacteric women: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(9) Sep 2007, 1281-1287. *Jump, V. K., Fargo, J. D., & Akers, J. F. (2006). Impact of Massage Therapy on Health Outcomes Among Orphaned Infants in Ecuador: Results of a Randomized Clinical Trial: Family & Community Health Vol 29(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 314-319. *Kennedy, E., & Chapman, C. (2006). Massage Therapy and Older Adults. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Khilnani, S., Field, T., Hernandez-Reif, M., & Schanberg, S. (2003). Massage Therapy Improves Mood and Behavior of Students with Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder: Adolescence Vol 38(152) Win 2003, 623-638. *Kiernan, J. (2002). The experience of therapeutic touch in the lives of five postpartum women: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 27(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 47-53. *Kuhn, M., Jones, C., Krause, C., & Curtin, K. (2004). Massage Therapy: Clinical Applications for Individuals Dealing with Multiple Chronic Conditions: Annals of the American Psychotherapy Assn Vol 7(3) Fal 2004, 32-36. *Kunstler, R., Greenblatt, F., & Moreno, N. (2004). Aromatherapy and hand massage: Therapeutic recreation interventions for pain management: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 38(2) 2004, 133-147. *Lappin, G. (2005). Using Infant Massage Following a Mother's Unfavorable Neonatal Intensive Care Unit Experiences: A Case Study: RE:view Vol 37(2) Sum 2005, 87-94. *Lappin, G., & Kretschmer, R. E. (2005). Applying Infant Massage Practices: A Qualitative Study: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 99(6) Jun 2005, 355-367. *Latifses, V. (2004). Teaching expectant fathers to massage their partners: An exploration of fetal attachment behaviors, anxiety, and marital adjustment in fathers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Laukkanen, A.-M., Leppanen, K., Tyrmi, J., & Vilkman, E. (2005). Immediate Effects of 'Voice Massage' Treatment on the Speaking Voice of Healthy Subjects: Folia Phoniatrica et Logopaedica Vol 57(3) May-Jun 2005, 163-172. *Lawler, S. P., & Cameron, L. D. (2006). A Randomized, Controlled Trial of Massage Therapy as a Treatment for Migraine: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 32(1) Aug 2006, 50-59. *Lindrea, K. B., & Stainton, M. C. (2000). A case study of infant massage outcomes: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 95-99. *Lund, I., Yu, L.-C., Uvnas-Moberg, K., Wang, J., Yu, C., Kurosawa, M., et al. (2002). Repeated massage-like stimulation induces long-term effects on nociception: Contribution of exytocinergic mechanisms: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(2) Jul 2002, 330-338. *Lund, I., Yu, L.-C., Uvnas-Moberg, K., Wang, J., Yu, C., Kurosawa, M., et al. (2005). "Repeated massage-like stimulation induces long-term effects on nociception: Contribution of oxytocinergic mechanisms": Correction: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(6) Sep 2005, 1553-1554. *McDonagh, D., Wilson, L., Haslam, C., & Weightman, D. (2005). Good vibrations: Do electrical therapeutic massagers work? : Ergonomics Vol 48(6) May 2005, 680-691. *McFarland, B., Bigelow, D., Zani, B., Newsom, J., & Kaplan, M. (2002). Complementary and alternative medicine use in Canada and the United States: American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(10) Oct 2002, 1616-1618. *McIntyre, E. (2004). Therapeutic Massage: An Amazing Modality: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 16(6) Oct 2004, 516-520. *McLellan, M. C., Highfield, E. S., & Woolf, A. D. (2005). Pediatric Health Care Providers' Attitudes and Referral Predictors for Therapeutic Massage and Acupuncture: Complementary Health Practice Review Vol 10(2) Apr 2005, 119-131. *McVerry, S., & Lindop, E. (2005). Negotiating Risk: How Women Working in Massage Parlours Preserve Their Sexual and Psychological Health: Health Care for Women International Vol 26(2) Feb 2005, 108-117. *Mee, J. D. (2002). Hypnosis and massage: An evaluation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mehling, W. E., Jacobs, B., Acree, M., Wilson, L., Bostrom, A., West, J., et al. (2007). Symptom Management with Massage and Acupuncture in Postoperative Cancer Patients: A Randomized Controlled Trial: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 33(3) Mar 2007, 258-266. *Menard, C. L. (2007). Through the eyes of clients: A qualitative examination of massage therapy outcomes and factors influencing change. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Micklewright, D., Griffin, M., Gladwell, V., & Beneke, R. (2005). Mood State Response to Massage and Subsequent Exercise Performance: The Sport Psychologist Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 234-250. *Morley-Forster, P. K. (2004). Shared pain: Lessons from the labour room in Istanbul. Comment: Pain Research & Management Vol 9(4) Win 2004, 101-102. *Moyer, C. A., Rounds, J., & Hannum, J. W. (2004). A Meta-Analysis of Massage Therapy Research: Psychological Bulletin Vol 130(1) Jan 2004, 3-18. *Muller-Orlinghausen, B., Berg, C., & Droll, W. (2007). The efficacy of Slow StrokeReg. massage in depression: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 34(Suppl 3) Sep 2007, S305-S308. *Murphy, D. G., Laidlaw, T. M., & Pirrone-Novel, C. (2005). Energy healing: An alternative explanation for efficacy attributed to massage therapy? : Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(3) Jun 2005, 393-394. *Myklebust, M., & Iler, J. (2007). Policy for therapeutic massage in an academic health center: A model for standard policy development: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 13(4) May 2007, 471-475. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Healing Voices: Feminist Approaches to Therapy with Women: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (6), Jun, 1991. *Oerton, S. (2004). Bodywork Boundaries: Power, Politics and Professionalism in Therapeutic Massage: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 11(5) Sep 2004, 544-565. *Oerton, S., & Phoenix, J. (2001). Sex/bodywork: Discourses and practices: Sexualities Vol 4(4) Nov 2001, 387-412. *Okamoto, A., Kuriyama, H., Watanabe, S., Aihara, Y., Tadai, T., Imanishi, J., et al. (2005). The effect of aromatherapy massage on mild depression: A pilot study: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 59(3) Jun 2005, 363. *Onzawa, K., Glover, V., Adams, D., Modi, N., & Kumar, R. C. (2001). Infant massage improves mother-infant interaction for mothers with postnatal depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 63(1-3) Mar 2001, 201-207. *Ownby, K. K. (2006). Effects of Ice Massage on Neuropathic Pain in Persons With AIDS: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 15-22. *Piovesan, E. J., Di Stani, F., Kowacs, P. A., Mulinari, R. A., Radunz, V. H., Utiumi, M., et al. (2007). Massaging over the greater occipital nerve reduces the intensity of migraine attacks: Evidence for inhibitory trigemino-cervical convergence mechanisms: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(3-A) Sep 2007, 599-604. *Plews-Ogan, M., Owens, J. E., Goodman, M., Wolfe, P., & Schorling, J. (2005). A Pilot Study Evaluating Mindfulness-Based Stress Reduction and Massage for the Management of Chronic Pain: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 20(12) Dec 2005, 1136-1138. *Quattrin, R., Zanini, A., Buchini, S., Turello, D., Annunziata, M. A., Vidotti, C., et al. (2006). Use of reflexology foot massage to reduce anxiety in hospitalized cancer patients in chemotherapy treatment: Methodology and outcomes: Journal of Nursing Management Vol 14(2) Mar 2006, 96-105. *Quinn, C., Chandler, C., & Moraska, A. (2002). Massage therapy and frequency of chronic tension headaches: American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(10) Oct 2002, 1657-1661. *Reader, M., Young, R., & Connor, J. P. (2005). Massage Therapy Improves the Management of Alcohol Withdrawal Syndrome: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(2) Apr 2005, 311-313. *Remington, R. (2002). Calming music and hand massage with agitated elderly: Nursing Research Vol 51(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 317-323. *Rho, K.-H., Han, S.-H., Kim, K.-S., & Lee, M. S. (2006). Effects of aromatherapy massage on anxiety and self-esteem in Korean elderly women: A pilot study: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(12) Dec 2006, 1447-1455. *Schaeffer, G. (1963). Suggestion and training in the treatment of psychosomatic illness: Acta Psychotherapeutica 11(2) 1963, 113-127. *Sherman, K. J., Cherkin, D. C., Deyo, R. A., Erro, J. H., Hrbek, A., Davis, R. B., et al. (2006). The Diagnosis and Treatment of Chronic Back Pain by Acupuncturists, Chiropractors, and Massage Therapists: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 22(3) Mar 2006, 227-234. *Smallwood, J., Brown, R., Coutler, F., Irvine, E., & Copland, C. (2001). Aromatherapy and behaviour disturbances in dementia: A randomized controlled trial: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(10) Oct 2001, 1010-1013. *Toporek, R. (2002). The new book of baby and child massage: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 23(6) Nov 2002, 656-658. *Torrey, S., & Widowski, T. M. (2007). Relationship between growth and non-nutritive massage in suckling pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 107(1-2) Oct 2007, 32-44. *Westcombe, A. M., Gambles, M. A., Wilkinson, S. M., Barnes, K., Fellowes, D., Maher, E. J., et al. (2003). Learning the hard way! Setting up an RCT of aromatherapy massage for patients with advanced cancer: Palliative Medicine Vol 17(4) Jun 2003, 300-307. *Wikstrom, S., Gunnarsson, T., & Nordin, C. (2003). Tactile stimulus and neurohormonal response: A pilot study: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(6) Jun 2003, 787-793. *Williams, A.-L., Selwyn, P. A., Liberti, L., Molde, S., Njike, V. Y., McCorkle, R., et al. (2005). A Randomized Controlled Trial of Meditation and Massage Effects on Quality of Life in People with Late-Stage Disease: A Pilot Study: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 8(5) Oct 2005, 939-952. *Yagci, N., Uygur, F., & Bek, N. (2004). Comparison of connective tissue massage and spray-and-stretch technique in the treatment of chronic cervical myofascial pain syndrome: The Pain Clinic Vol 16(4) 2004, 469-474. *Yildirim, G., & Sahin, N. H. (2004). The effect of breathing and skin stimulation techniques on labour pain perception of Turkish women: Pain Research & Management Vol 9(4) Win 2004, 183-187. *Zullino, D. F., Krenz, S., Fresard, E., Cancela, E., & Khazaal, Y. (2005). Local back massage with an automated massage chair: General muscle and psychophysiologic relaxing properties: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(6) Dec 2005, 1103-1106. External links * American Massage Therapy Association * Associated Bodywork & Massage Professionals * THE CENTER/ European Institute of Esalen Massage * The Benefits of Massage * How to be a Masseuse Category:Manipulative therapy Category:Physical treatment methods Category:Tactile stimulation Category:Manipulative therapy Category:Physical treatment methods Category:Tactile stimulation Category:Manipulative therapy Category:Physical treatment methods Category:Tactile stimulation